


Early Mornings and Misunderstandings

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I make Tai confused again, M/M, ep12 dni, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Day 7: FreeTai's attempt at helping a new guest feel comfortable leads to an awkward situation when the man is still unaware of Qrow and Clover's relationship status.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	Early Mornings and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already wrote a similar story about Tai's reaction to finding out Qrow and Clover are dating, but I wanted to write one showing how Tai might find out too.

“You know, you don’t have to sleep up there.”

Tai’s voice was hesitant, but there seemed to be no malice behind it.

Clover carefully set down his coffee cup, trying to gauge the man’s intentions. “Oh?”

“I just mean...” Tai sighed, crossing his arms as he looked away. “I’m really grateful for everything you’re doing for the kids, and I want you to be comfortable here.”

“And you’re worried I’m not comfortable currently?” Clover asked, keeping his tone neutral. Qrow’s room had enough space for the both of them and it was certainly a nicer arrangement than the kids had, all piled into rooms clearly not meant to house a small army of teenagers. So why was Tai bringing this up?

There was a moment of silence. “I just figured that you and Qrow are probably always going at each other...”

Clover froze, his entire face flushing red. This wasn’t where he had expected the conversation to go. He was still debating if it was worth explaining to Tai that he’d never dream of doing such a thing in someone else’s house when the man continued.

“The guy’s always hated the military. I’m honestly shocked he was able to last that long in Atlas, let alone that the kids convinced him to let you tag along.”

Oh. Wait. What?

“He’s nice when you get through to him, but man, Qrow can sure be prickly. And, uh, well...” Tai rubbed the back of his neck, oblivious to Clover’s shock. “I heard that your semblance is good fortune. You’re just...” He gestured. “You’re everything Qrow dislikes combined into a human form, no offense.”

Clover shifted, his face still red. “Tai, I—“

“Don’t apologize,” Tai interrupted. “Listen, Clover, I just want you to be able to relax while you’re here, and I know that might be hard with Qrow constantly on edge around you. If you need space from him, just say the word.”

He finally seemed to acknowledge Clover, who now had his head in his hands. “Uh... You all good there?”

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Clover finally managed to squeak out.

“Oh, was I wrong about your semblance? I mean, either way, you’re a plucky military man, I guess Qrow doesn’t need another reason to hate you—“

“That’s not what I mean.” Clover’s voice was firmer this time, even if he was still unable to look the other man in his eyes. “Brothers... You really don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?” Tai questioned, his eyes narrowing.

“Qrow and I...” He’d said it so many times before, he’d even shouted it into the sky, so why was it so difficult to say now?

“You two having fun?”

As if on cue, Qrow walked into the kitchen, moving to grab himself a mug. He hummed quietly, confirming Clover’s suspicion that he hadn’t heard any of the previous conversation.

Tai remained silent, his eyes slowly flickering between the two of them.

Clover stared down at his mug, his mind replaying the past few days. It was true that he had barely interacted with Tai, but apparently he had been around Tai far less than he realized. Had he and Qrow not talked with Tai together this entire time? How was it that the man was so in the dark about their relationship? Clover was honestly surprised that Ruby and Yang hadn’t immediately informed their father, but he supposed they had all been awfully tired out by recent events. It must have just slipped their minds to update Tai, leading him to the current, very awkward situation.

Qrow finished preparing his coffee and plopped down in the chair next to Clover, casually wrapping his left arm around the man’s waist. “Tai hasn’t been bothering you too much, has he?” He joked.

Across the room, Clover could see Tai staring at them. “Wait, what—“

“QrowandIaredating.” The words jumbled together, rushing out as one.

Qrow frowned slightly, giving Clover a questioning glance, but he continued to sip his coffee.

Tai, on the other hand, was frozen. His eyes were moving without looking at anything in particular, and Clover got the impression he was suddenly rethinking their entire conversation. “I’m sorry, you two are _dating_?” His head jerked up as he cried out. “Is this some sort of weird joke?”

Qrow seem unperturbed, a smirk now on his face. “What’s the matter? You jealous or something?” He sighed theatrically. “I get it, it’s disappointing to hear that someone as,” his eyes trailed over Clover in a way that did little to soothe Clover’s blush, “...competent, as Clover is taken, but that’s just how life is.” His voice shifted into a lazy impression of Clover. “Not everyone is so lucky.”

“What? That’s not...” Tai scowled. “Qrow, before you made me watch _that_ , I couldn’t remember the last time I’d seen you look at a member of the Atlesian military with anything besides disgust. So,” he gestured to the two of them, “how did this happen? How’d you go from hating him to this?”

“Oh.” Qrow’s face shifted into surprise. “I mean, well, I don’t know.” When he glanced over at Clover he seemed shy, completely devoid his previous confidence. “I never hated Clover.”

Clover raised an eyebrow. “Not even when I arrested you?”

“He arrested you?!” Tai’s eyes were wide. “I swear, this is just getting more confusing.”

Qrow ignored him, moving his hand from Clover’s waist to cross his arms behind his head. “I was definitely annoyed, but I think I was too busy being confused by your insistence on twirling your horseshoe in my face while I was tied up.”

“Excuse me—“

“He means that literally,” Clover interjected before Tai could continue.

“Besides Tai, look where Clover is now. Your standard soldier would never have come along.” He smirked. “I knew what I was doing.”

Clover resisted the urge to playfully roll his eyes. Sure, Qrow was acting all cool and confident now, but he’d spent the first few weeks shy and hesitant. He never rejected Clover’s flirtations or pushed him away, but it had taken time before he reciprocated the actions. It had taken time for him to trust Clover the way he did and Clover would do anything to prove that trust hadn’t been misplaced, hence their current situation.

“I think Qrow just brought me along for eye candy,” he finally added, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Excuse me?!” Qrow batted at his arm with overexaggerated anger and Clover moved out of his way with a laugh.

“Oh, sorry, I meant to say that’s why I chose to come along.”

“Bastard!” This time Qrow managed to hit him, bumping the mug just enough to send a bit of coffee onto Clover’s sleep shirt. He immediately drew back. “Shit, I—“

“Qrow, you can’t expect me to believe I’m not here as eye candy when you’re so openly trying to get me to take my shirt off.” He spoke the words as seriously as he could manage, watching a smile grow on Qrow’s face again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clover saw Tai unfreeze. The man had surely witnessed quite a few mishaps happen around Qrow and he had immediately tensed when the spill occurred, likely bracing himself to see some sort of rejection take place. Of course, Clover would never do such a thing, and Qrow had come so far in learning to not blame himself for every nearby accident, but Tai hadn’t known that.

“I’ll grab a spare shirt,” Tai offered and as he left the room with a small smile, Clover couldn’t help but feel like he was well on his way to becoming part of the family.


End file.
